Anjos da Guarda
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo.  Afinal minha vida era uma tragédia, não havia ninguém mais azarado do que eu no mundo todo.  Então foi ao tomar a decisão final que aqueles dois passaram a fazer parte do meu Destino
1. Parte I

**Título**: Anjos da guarda**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo. Afinal minha vida era uma tragédia, não havia ninguém mais azarado do que eu no mundo todo. Então foi ao tomar a decisão final que aqueles dois passaram a fazer parte do meu Destino.  
**Gênero**: comédia, um pouco de drama  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Anjos da Guarda  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte I**

A vista era linda.

De onde eu estava sentado podia ver quilômetros da capital do Japão. Era horário do rush, logo as ruas estavam apinhadas de carros que seguiam em todas as direções.

Os carros pareciam pequenos insetos do alto daquele prédio.

Eu estava sentado sobre a muretinha de proteção, sentia o vento um tanto forte agitando meus cabelos. Que sensação agradável! Se pudesse ficava ali pra sempre.

Qualquer um podia se sentir enjoado sentado no alto de um prédio de quarenta andares (o prédio onde eu morava, alias). Mas não me sentia assim, pelo contrário.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo me sentia livre, sem nenhum peso nos ombros, nenhuma cobrança...

Já tinha tomado minha decisão: estava cansado de tudo, das coisas dando errado em minha vida, de todos os fracassos, decepções, traições...

Vivi trinta anos e em momento algum fui feliz de verdade. Pra piorar, sabia que em pouco tempo tudo ficaria pior ainda.

Abri minha carteira com cuidado, para que o vento não a derrubasse. Olhei as fotos dos meus familiares, das pessoas que eu amava, despedindo-me profundamente de cada um deles: meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão caçula. Pensei em meus poucos amigos, mas muito valiosos pra mim.

Visualizei um abraço apertado em cada um deles, em sinal de adeus. Um adeus que não podia ser dito pessoalmente, porque ninguém sabia que eu subira ao telhado do prédio e pretendia saltar direto para a morte.

Eles tentariam me impedir se soubessem.

Abri um dos compartimentos da carteira e tirei um tsuru. Fazia parte de uma brincadeira de criança. Diz a lenda que se fizermos mil tsurus um desejo seria realizado. Eu tinha feito... mas o desejo não se concretizara.

O vento frio fez as lágrimas deslizarem mais rapidamente por meu rosto. Adeus vida que não me foi fácil. Adeus mundo que me virou as costas e me deixou vivendo nas sombras.

Adeus queridos amigos, papai e mamãe. Adeus, irmãozinho.

Adeus.

Fechei os olhos os olhos e cheguei a inclinar suavemente para a frente quando senti um toque suave em meu tórax, algo como um abraço cheio de gentilezas.

Assustado abri meus olhos e fitei um rapaz sentado ao meu lado: parecia ter a minha altura, olhos escuros e cabelos longos presos um pouco alto na cabeça. Ele me olhava de forma preocupada e assustada. Mas não era ele que me segurava.

– Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Shiroyama Yuu...

Virei para o outro lado. Descobri um outro rapaz: um loiro mais alto que eu, de olhos castanhos e olhar um tanto profundo. Era esse outro que me segurava com cuidado, enquanto a outra mão carregava um espelho.

A aparição deles me pegou de surpresa. Eu estava tão concentrado em meu suicídio que não os ouvira chegar!

– Quem são vocês...? – perguntei de forma idiota.

– Somos seus anjos da guarda. – o loiro respondeu com uma risadinha. Me soltou do abraço em seguida, começando a se admirar no espelho.

– Anjos da guarda? – repeti, me sentindo um papagaio de pirata.

– É mentira dele. – o moreno esclareceu em tom levemente repreensivo – Não somos anjos da guarda.

"_Claro que não_", pensei. "_Anjos da guarda não existem_".

– Somos pretendentes a anjos da guarda... – engasguei quando o rapaz de cabelos negros disse aquilo – Por enquanto somos apenas "anjos da consciência". Eu sou Kai, e sou a voz boa em seu coração, Yuu.

– Eu sou Uruha. – o loiro continuou, muito concentrado no espelho – Sou a voz má em seu coração... apesar de ter zilhões de coisas mais interessantes pra fazer. – ele resmungou a última parte.

– Que ótimo. – foi a minha vez de resmungar.

Quem precisava de mais um motivo pra morrer: além de tudo o que acontecera de ruim na minha vida, ainda estava enlouquecendo!

Continua...

Man! Essa fic veio na minha cabeça e travou tudo! Vai ser uma ficlet bem pequeninha, de dois ou três capítulos apenas! Depois disso volto pra Chizuru antes que o Felton me mate!


	2. Parte II

**Título**: Anjos da guarda**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo. Afinal minha vida era uma tragédia, não havia ninguém mais azarado do que eu no mundo todo. Então foi ao tomar a decisão final que aqueles dois passaram a fazer parte do meu Destino.  
**Gênero**: comédia, um pouco de drama  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Anjos da Guarda  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte II**

– Ah... – perguntei sarcástico – Então vocês são o anjinho e o diabinho que me fazem viver em dilemas...?

Foi Uruha que respondeu sem desviar os olhos do espelho, mas virando o rosto de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse um ângulo melhor:

– Na verdade, de acordo com Freud, somos apenas uma projeção do seu ID, que procura uma forma de assimilar os desejos recalcados em seu inconsciente. De acordo com Jung essa é a maneira que seu Ego encontrou de tornar a realidade atual mais aceitável para que seu Self não pire e não quebre a Persona com a qual se protege. Mas prefiro a visão revolucionaria de Adler, que diz que todos nós temos sentimentos de inferioridade, e você tenta compensar suas falhas criando um ser lindo como eu e um fofo que nem aquele ali. – apontou Kai.

– O que? – não entendi nada do discurso!

– É que o Uruha gosta de parecer inteligente, mas ele não faz idéia do que disse... – o moreno revelou com enfado.

O referido deu de ombros como se não se importasse:

– Não vamos passar por um longo período de negação, onde Shiroyama vai duvidar que somos Anjos da Consciência e talz, vamos?

– Vocês são mesmo anjos da consciência? – fiquei desconfiado – E cadê as asas?

– Estão penhoradas. – Kai soou muito mal humorado e Uruha se encolheu um pouco. – Esse idiota que pretende ser Anjo da Guarda perdeu numa aposta.

– Ruki estava roubando! – o loiro reclamou – Mas na próxima fico com as asas e a aureola dele! Maldito...

– E você quer ser um anjo da guarda? Mas você não é o cara mau? – fiquei um tanto chocado.

– Eu sou a voz má da _sua_ consciência. Apenas isso. O que não significa que eu seja mau. E muito menos que Kai seja bonzinho. Ele apenas traduz os bons sentimentos. Podia ser perfeitamente o contrário, mas... – calou-se sem jeito.

Não tive outra opção a não ser rir:

– Deixe-me ver: você perdeu numa aposta?

– Não vá dizer que eu roubei! – Kai resmungou. – Foi um Jo Ken Po muito honesto.

A afirmação fez Uruha resmungar meio chateado. Eu voltei a rir antes de dizer:

– Certo. Supondo que eu acredite em vocês quando dizem que são anjos da consciência, então vieram aqui pra me jogar em outro dilema? Todo mundo que vai se matar vê seus anjos?

– Na verdade não é bem um dilema. – Kai suspirou. – Ambos concordamos que você não deve pular. Se você fizer isso perdemos nosso emprego e temos que voltar pra fila de espera.

Uruha pareceu horrorizado:

– Você tem idéia de quanta gente se mata por dia? E quantos são assassinados ou morrem em acidentes antes do tempo? A fila de anjos desempregados aumenta muito! Desse jeito vai demorar séculos para sermos anjos da guarda!

–... – aquele argumento decididamente não me convenceu. Ainda queria morrer, e os dois que se danassem. Fossem anjos mesmo ou não. Kai pareceu sentir minha intenção, pois apressou-se em dizer:

– Nem todo mundo vê seus anjos antes da morte. Você é um caso especial, Yuu. Você é um caso _muito_ especial...

Meu coração disparou. Aquele moreno chamado Kai, um anjo, estava dizendo que eu era especial...? Eu... especial pra um anjo...?

Fiquei tão emocionado que meus olhos lacrimejaram. Aqueles dois seriam o resgate desesperado que eu esperava para salvar a minha vida?

Continua...


	3. Parte III

**Título**: Anjos da guarda**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo. Afinal minha vida era uma tragédia, não havia ninguém mais azarado do que eu no mundo todo. Então foi ao tomar a decisão final que aqueles dois passaram a fazer parte do meu Destino.  
**Gênero**: comédia, um pouco de drama  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Anjos da Guarda  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte III**

– E sou especial como? – perguntei. Não era todo dia que um anjo (imaginário ou não) me dizia isso.

– Como...? Como assim "como"? – Kai gaguejou.

– É. – insisti – Quero detalhes!

Vi o anjo moreno ficar sem jeito. Então Uruha fez um barulho engraçado com a garganta:

– Aff. Kai estava te enrolando. Você não tem nada de especial, Shiroyama. Pelo contrário, acho até que...

Ele calou-se quando um sapato social preto o acertou em cheio no rosto. Fiquei tão surpreso que esqueci as ofensas. Kai tinha tirado o próprio sapato e jogado contra o outro anjo!

– Idiota! A gente tem que salvar ele! Não ajudar a pular. – reclamou.

– Desculpa! – o loiro começou a massagear o nariz avermelhado. – Eu sou a favor de dizer a verdade em qualquer ocasião.

Diante do argumento Kai não disse nada.

– É agora que eu salto? – suspirei.

– NÃO! – os dois gritaram juntos.

– Ei, mas porque estou sendo salvo por dois anjos da consciência? Cadê o meu anjo da guarda oficial? Ele desistiu de mim...?

Foi Uruha que respondeu:

– Não. Na verdade o seu anjo da guarda te ama e te respeita tanto que decidiu aceitar a sua decisão, porque você acredita que a morte é a única solução. E ele nunca iria contra algo que o faria feliz.

– Oh. – foi a coisa esperta que eu disse.

– Ele está dentro do seu coração. – Kai completou – Aguardando apenas o fim.

Fiquei um tanto tocado pela tristeza nas faces daqueles dois:

– O que acontece quando alguém se mata? – perguntei virando os olhos para o horizonte, vendo as cores ganharem os tons sóbrios da noite.

– Nós, anjos da consciência, perdemos nosso emprego e vamos pra fila receber um novo humano pra cuidar. Você irá cair no limbo, vagará para sempre sem direito a ir para o céu ou para o inferno. E o seu anjo da guarda... bem, ele irá desaparecer e deixar de existir.

Observei Kai que tinha me dado a explicação.

– Ele desaparece?

– Hn. Anjos não tem alma. Não podem renascer... e anjos da guarda assinam um contrato jurando proteger um humano a qualquer preço.

– Porque? – fiquei comovido com tamanha doação.

– Porque Deus nos fez assim, acredite você ou não. As coisas são do jeito que são. – Kai ia me dando as explicações.

– O departamento está um caos. – Uruha juntou-se a ele – Muitas mortes não programadas têm acontecido. Desde o Tsunami um número assustador de pessoas morreu antes do tempo. São terremotos, enchentes, guerras civis... não estamos dando conta de tudo. Um dia vou ser um anjo da guarda, mas até lá tenho que proteger um humano até que ele morra no tempo certo para ele. É o nosso teste.

Senti-me sufocar. Uma parte de mim se sentiu solidária aos desejos dos dois rapazes. Mas a parte maior ainda desejava dar um fim a tudo:

– Não quero continuar nessa vida... – sussurrei.

– Claro que não. – Uruha pareceu aborrecido – Você cresceu sofrendo bullying, era magrelo e apanhava todos os dias na escola. Reprovou no Ensino Médio e perdeu a bolsa da faculdade. Tentou o vestibular por quatro vezes e foi reprovado nas quatro. Teve apenas dois relacionamentos na sua vida toda e foi chutado em ambos. Trabalha como copista numa editora e não dá conta do serviço, tendo uma pilha de impressos pra terminar até o fim do mês. Isso depois de ser demitido de... meu Deus, oito bons empregos e fracassar em montar três bandas de rock. Usa um piercing fora de moda nos lábios, penteado do século passado e roupas que fariam minha avó (se eu tivesse uma) morrer de vergonha. Resumindo, Shiroyama Yuu, se eu tivesse a sua vida tinha me matado há muito tempo atrás.

Ok. Aquilo pra mim soou como o som do gongo. Era mais do que hora de pular...

Continua...

Esse Uruha não é um primor?


	4. Parte IV

**Título**: Anjos da guarda**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo. Afinal minha vida era uma tragédia, não havia ninguém mais azarado do que eu no mundo todo. Então foi ao tomar a decisão final que aqueles dois passaram a fazer parte do meu Destino.  
**Gênero**: comédia, um pouco de drama  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Anjos da Guarda  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte IV**

Mas antes que eu tivesse qualquer chance de fazer algo o segundo sapato preto de Kai acertou a testa de Uruha, que gemeu alto, perdendo o equilíbrio e quase caindo do prédio de quarenta andares.

– CARALHO KAI! – choramingou – ISSO DÓI PRA CACETE!

– Você mereceu!

– Anjos sentem dor...? – achei muito estranho, obrigado.

– CLARO! – Uruha parecia bem chateado – Acha que eu sou feito do que? De ferro? De adamantium ou pensa que nasci em Krypto e fico invencível nesse sol amarelo?

– Somos feitos de matéria orgânica. – Kai explicou mais gentilmente.

– Aa. Claro, que idiota... – fui bem irônico – Como não percebi isso antes?

Um espelho surgiu nas mãos de Uruha (e eu nem tinha notado quando ele sumiu) e o loiro ficou admirando o estrago do nariz meio inchado.

– Sua vida é uma merda, Shiroyama. Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Mas você agüentou firme até agora, cada dia e um dia após o outro. Você tentou várias vezes, sempre. Você luta com garra, enfrenta todas as rasteiras que a vida lhe dá. Ergueu-se uma, duas, três vezes... – Uruha ia dizendo enquanto se admirava no espelho – Eu teria desistido muito antes, mas você não. Por que você é forte. Muito mais forte que eu e que milhares, milhões de pessoas nesse mundo.

Arregalei os olhos surpreendido com as palavras do loiro. Mas o sermão não continuou, pois Kai juntou-se a ele:

– Você quer saber? É especial pra sua mãe. É especial para o seu pai. Você, Yuu, é especial para seu irmão e seus amigos, e para todas as pessoas que convivem com você. Não enxerga isso? Você é a pessoa especial nas vidas de quem realmente importa. Porque quer mais do que isso?

– Não tem grana? – Uruha fez o espelho sumir – Dinheiro não é tudo. Fama não é tudo. Sucesso não significa ter um milhão de fãs.

– Sucesso é acordar todos os dias sabendo que vai dar o melhor de si. E dormir todas as noites sabendo que venceu mais aquele dia. Humanos podem chegar no fundo do poço, mas quando lutam com todas as forças do coração, quando tem um espírito guerreiro conseguem sair de qualquer situação e seguir em frente.

– Você é incrível, Yuu. Apenas por estar vivo, por ser quem você é. Não jogue isso no limbo. – Uruha sussurrou – Se eu pudesse ter a menor chance de viver como você... eu viveria. Mas não posso. Não decido meu próprio destino.

Ambos silenciaram e me deixaram com os olhos marejados. Havia um nós em minha garganta e foi com dificuldade que consegui dizer:

– É tão difícil... todo dia alguém me machuca, ou me faz sofrer. Estou cansado...

Então Kai segurou minha mão:

– Não sei como é isso. Eu nunca estive realmente vivo. Eu nunca pude chorar nos braços de uma mãe, dividir a tristeza com um irmão, ou convidar um amigo para tomar um sorvete e falar besteira.

– Faça isso. – Uruha disse com um sorriso – E se mesmo assim ainda se sentir cansado, volte aqui e estaremos com você. Seja qual for a sua decisão.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto secando as lágrimas. Assenti concordando com a proposta. Talvez uma última chance para continuar seguindo em frente. Foi naquele momento que meu celular tocou. Era um dos meus melhores amigos:

– Aa. Como vai Reita? Não, eu não estou fazendo nada de importante. Tomar uma cerveja...? – pensei um pouco – Claro. Porque não...?

Enquanto combinava com meu amigo, ouvi Uruha falar algo sobre "apostas" e "recuperar as asas". Kai resmungou algo sobre "ter que ir descalço". Quando desliguei o celular, eles tinham desaparecido.

Respirei fundo, ainda sem saber o que era real e o que era imaginação. Virei os olhos para o horizonte e admirei o sol que se punha entre os prédios, recortando-os com raios dourados. Era tão bonito.

– Arigatou... – sussurrei.

E eu já não tinha mais vontade de morrer.

Fim

ACABOU!

Pra quem leu até aqui, obrigada!


	5. Extra 01  Parte 01

**Título**: Anjos da guarda**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo. Afinal minha vida era uma tragédia, não havia ninguém mais azarado do que eu no mundo todo. Então foi ao tomar a decisão final que aqueles dois passaram a fazer parte do meu Destino.  
**Gênero**: comédia, um pouco de drama  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Anjos da Guarda  
Kaline Bogard**

**EXTRA 1 – Parte 1**

Eu estava eufórico. Emocionado. Quase enfartando!

Tá. Quase enfartando é exagero meu. Mas eu tava realmente animado. Estava tendo um caso... um caso bem duradouro pros meus padrões.

Tínhamos ido pro meu apartamento e o clima prometia esquentar... Eu podia gargalhar de felicidade.

Pra demonstrar isso entrei na cozinha (tinha ido pegar o vinho especial) e encostei a porta para fazer a "dancinha da vitória do Yuu" – uns passos mexendo os pés e as mãos que eu tinha acabado de inventar.

Estava no meio da minha comemoração silenciosa quando me senti observado. Levantei a cabeça e quase enfartei de verdade. Eles estavam lá!

Eles! Os dois! Malditos anjos da Consciência!

Ah, claro: pra quem não sabe todas as pessoas têm dois anjos da consciência, o Anjo do Bem e o Anjo do Mal. Só que as pessoas normais não costumam vê-los. Eu, como sou um suicida que desistiu no último segundo, posso ver os meus.

Mas sinceramente, não queria vê-los de novo tão cedo...

– O que estão fazendo aqui? – resmunguei sentindo o rosto pegar fogo pelo flagra.

Uruha, o anjo loiro e (muito) lindo, tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios:

– Então ele gosta de dançar pra platéia... – e voltou a mexer na _minha_ geladeira! Só pra esclarecer: essa peste folgada é meu anjo mau.

– Olá! – Kai, o moreninho fofo sorriu e acenou. Notei o cacho de uvas na mão dele. Eita. Eles estavam ali aparentemente só pra comer! Ah, claro, se Uruha é o Malvado, aquele moreninho fofo com as covinhas é o Bonzinho.

– Olá. – respondi. – Sumam daqui! Não vão estragar tudo!

– A gente estragar? – Uruha pegou uma latinha de cerveja e abriu – Como se você precisasse de ajuda pra isso...

E deu um gole enorme na cerveja gelada. Man! Ele deve ter meiado a latinha com aquela virada. Ou o cara... digo, anjo ta com muita sede ou ele é dos futuros contemplados com um bilhete de ida pro AA. Se é que anjos têm AA...

– Isso é meu! – apontei a latinha – As coisas estão indo bem, obrigado. Não preciso que venham aqui. Xô, fora. Sarabada...

Imediatamente os dois desapareceram.

Abri a boca de surpresa. Eles tinham_ realmente _me obedecido...?

Foi tão fácil que fiquei desconfiado. Então estreitei os olhos:

– Vocês sumiram mesmo ou ainda estão aqui...?

Ouvi a risadinha de Uruha. A geladeira abriu como por mágica, uma nova latinha de cerveja saiu de dentro e desapareceu flutuando no ar. Ótimo. Um dos meus anjos é alcoólatra.

E aqueles dois ainda estavam por ali...

Merda.

Continua...

)

Um extra! Que vai ter duas partes, eu acho.

Se surgir alguma idéia nova posso até tentar mais extras!

Queria fazer o Anjo da Guarda do Yuu aparecer, mas eu já usei o Reita, o Kai e o Uruha. Não sei quem posso usar. Sugestões?


	6. Extra 01 Parte 02

**Título**: Anjos da guarda**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo. Afinal minha vida era uma tragédia, não havia ninguém mais azarado do que eu no mundo todo. Então foi ao tomar a decisão final que aqueles dois passaram a fazer parte do meu Destino.  
**Gênero**: comédia, um pouco de drama  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Anjos da Guarda  
Kaline Bogard**

**EXTRA 1 Parte 2**

Sinceramente, não sei como as coisas chegaram naquele ponto. Eu estava tendo um encontro bem agradável, obrigado, até ter a idéia brilhante de ir a cozinha pegar um vinho especial pra comemorar e "animar" um pouco mais as coisas.

Então encontrei meus dois anjos da consciência (pois é, todo mundo tem, mas só o azarado aqui consegue ver).

E ali estava eu, sentado na cabeceira da mesa, com um anjo de cada lado, dividindo cervejas geladas e comendo snacks de queijo. Eu ia ouvindo atentamente cada uma das palavras que me eram ditas. Bem, acho que perdi um pouco o foco e divaguei... balancei a cabeça me concentrado outra vez nas palavras de Uruha:

–... nem pensar. É muito cedo pra avançar o sinal, vocês tem que ir com calma, um passo de cada vez – juro que me senti num grupo de ex-viciados – E passar pro nível C então... PROIBIDO!

– Não tente impressionar, Yuu. Seja natural, do jeito que você é. Quem te ama vai aceitar e acolher cada uma das suas qualidades e dos seus defeitos.

Olhei para Kai, o anjo do bem. Ele conseguia ser fofo até matando o resto da cerveja num gole. E parecia bem sensato também. Pensando nisso lembrei de algo:

– Ei, vocês recuperaram as asas?

Uruha encolheu-se e ficou assustado. O moreno amassou a latinha na mão sem fazer esforço algum, como se ela fosse de papel. No mesmo instante a cozinha foi preenchida por sensações de raiva, rancor, depressão, vingança e todas as outras coisas ruins que você possa imaginar. E eu me arrependi de ter perguntado.

– Esse... – Kai hesitou como se não achasse a ofensa perfeita – Plâncton descerebrado além de não recuperar nossas asas, perdeu nossas aureolas e nosso vale-refeição de um mês!

Wow! Anjos tem vale-refeição! Definitivamente estão melhores do que eu...

– Mas Kai-chan... Ruki tava roubando de novo! – o loiro choramingou, ele parecia querer se esconder atrás da latinha de cerveja.

– "O Ruki tava roubando"... – Kai imitou afinando a voz – Você que não sabe blefar! Fica escrito na sua cara quando tem uma boa jogada! Esse aí nunca ouviu falar em Poker Face.

Eu ri antes de encher a mão com mais biscoitinhos de queijo e levá-los a boca. Anjos azarados esses.

– Da próxima vez vai ser diferente...

– Não vai ter próxima vez, Uruha.

A ameaça oculta naquelas palavras quase me fez engasgar. Kai era o anjinho do bem, mas ele podia ser bem assustador quando ficava zangado.

– Bom, se ficarem com fome apareçam por aqui. Ainda tenho o bastante pra dividir com vocês.

Nesse ponto Uruha sorriu pra mim:

– Ta recebendo ajuda do governo, né? E aumentou a lista: foi demitido de nove bons empregos...

Maldito sorrisinho idiota. Agora entendo o prazer que Kai sente de acertar aquela cara linda com uma sapatada. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ouvi a porta da frente batendo. Meu sangue gelou quando eu lembrei que tinha deixado o encontro pela metade para ir a cozinha e tinha ficado por ali desde então.

Levantei-me de um salto com um pressentimento ruim. Abri a porta o suficiente para ver que a sala estava vazia...

Desanimado virei de volta pra cozinha bem a tempo de ver Uruha se inclinando na direção de Kai e resmungando um "Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, Yuu sempre estraga seus encontros".

Meu sangue ferveu:

– SUMAM DAQUI! OU EU JURO QUE ESGANO OS DOIS, SEUS ANJOS DE ARAQUE!

Eles trocaram um olhar e desapareceram.

– AINDA ESTÃO POR AQUI? SE OUVIR UM PIO VÃO SE ARREPENDER DE SEREM MEUS ANJOS!

Ainda furioso fui sentar de volta ao meu lugar. Senti o ambiente, mas intui que estava realmente sozinho (se é que isso é possível, claro).

Terminei a noite esvaziando a garrafa, com uma sensação de ter sido chutado e de que, infelizmente, veria aqueles dois em outras oportunidades.

Fim

:)

Tive outra idéia! Acho que o Kai e o Uruha vão ajudar o Aoi a arrumar um emprego! Ou a fazer compras!

Talvez um especial de natal.

Pensarei com carinho nessas opções!


End file.
